


Быть может, то, о чём мы молчим, есть то, что нас спасает*

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин сохраняет то, что Сэм оставил позади, когда Сэм оставил позади брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть может, то, о чём мы молчим, есть то, что нас спасает*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe it's what we don't say that saves us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9817) by maerhys. 



Сэм звонит.

Дин находит коробку, а звонок перенаправляется на голосовую почту. Коробка меньше, чем он ожидает: картон, перемотанный скотчем. Створок крышки нет, на месте отрыва видна структура бумаги. В его загрубевших руках целлюлоза кажется хрупкой. Порванные корешки книг глядят на него – бордовые, зелёные, белые. Дин закидывает коробку на пассажирское сидение.

У его брата ушло восемнадцать лет на то, чтобы уехать. У Дина ушло меньше восемнадцати минут, чтобы собрать все то, что Сэм оставил после себя.

\- — -

Библиотека Бобби будто создана для того, чтобы сидеть там и задыхаться. Дин проходится взглядом по книгам, стоящим вдоль стены, пропуская названия, написанные на латыни или староанглийском. На стопке книг стоит кружка с кофе. Напиток пресный, не такой как «Фолджерс», но он допивает и оставляет записку: «вышел проветриться».

Объезжая границу между Южной Дакотой и Небраской, он останавливается в заброшенном поле и тянется за первой книжкой в мягком переплете. Она из магазина, где все по десять центов, четвертое издание, с хрустящими страницами и мелким шрифтом. Дин читает, достав фонарик, мокрым от слюны пальцем убирает пыль со страниц. Значит, Том и Джим. Он уже на двухсотой странице, но убирает книгу под сидение. Позже, лежа в кровати в гостиной, он думает, добралась ли семья Джоудов до Калифорнии. 

\- — -

В комнате мотеля возле шоссе I-45 он достает все книги из дряхлой коробки и раскладывает их на грязном покрывале. Одна в мягкой обложке, несколько в твердом переплете с порванной суперобложкой, собрание коротких рассказов в кожаном переплете, видавший виды словарь, и тонкий том с пометкой «собственность общественной библиотеки «Блю Ерс». В некоторых книгах загнуты уголки страниц, но большинство - с карточками из библиотек и клочками желтой бумаги из устаревших каталогов. Дин усаживается на матраце, берет первую попавшуюся книжку в мягкой обложке и начинает читать там, где закончил Сэм. «Не знаю, зачем я бежал, наверно, просто так»**. Спустя три часа Дин перелистывает на последнюю страницу и находит Сэмовы записи по теме и внутренние диалоги, написанные красной пастой. Указательным пальцем он обводит витиеватые буквы, а в груди разрастается пустота - тот еще вызов.

\- — -

В Афинах Дин тайком проносит книгу в библиотеку, хоть и уверен, что там, где-нибудь на втором этаже, уже есть экземпляр. Здесь он чувствует себя уверенно: пошедшие волнами от влажности страницы, слабый запах плесени, порезы от бумаги на пальцах.

Он сидит за маленьким столиком, опершись на локти и согнувшись – так, что буквально утыкается носом в потускневший текст. Университетский работник, Эллисон, останавливается рядом и произносит:

\- Одна из моих любимых. Вам нравится?

Дин складывает страницу, ищет слова.

\- Наверное. Никто никогда не спрашивал раньше. 

До него доходит, насколько это - правда, он хмурится.

Она криво улыбается и садится рядом.

\- Даже если нравится, в следующий раз почитайте что-нибудь полегче.

Три недели спустя Кэсси предлагает ему «Бойню номер пять», а он отвечает, запинаясь, что у него уже есть. Когда Дин, разлегшись на ее кровати в общаге, читает «Рецидивиста», она только пожимает плечами и не говорит ни слова. 

\- — -

Звонок мобильного напоминает о реальности. Дин держится за дешевую обложку так, что костяшки побелели и болят. Он не может отложить книгу, чтобы ответить на звонок. Вездесущая «Золотая книга для детей» от Энимал ЭйБиСи. Гладкая бумага первой страницы изрисована глубокими следами красного карандаша. «Книга принадлежит Сэмми и Дину». В ней меньше двадцати пяти страниц, да и те – в основном картинки, но он не может оторваться от написанной фразы. 

\- — -

В Джорджии средь бела дня, остановившись передохнуть, он заканчивает читать Фолкнера. Дин жонглирует книгой и персиком, сорванным с дерева. После двух полтергейстов в старом викторианском доме он заслуживает как минимум несколько персиков. Он обхватывает губами бархатистую кожуру, так похожую на человеческую кожу, откусывает мякоть. Сок прыскает, течет между пальцев, капает на бумагу, размывая чернила. Дин переворачивает страницу и одновременно кусает фрукт. Страницы липнут друг к другу и рвутся, когда он пытается разлепить их чистыми пальцами. Играя косточкой, он снова начинает читать роман, делая закладку на той сцене, когда Генри убивает Чарльза и напрочь забывает о Джудит.

\- — -

Словарь – это просто хаос из голубых и жёлтых пометок текстовыделителя, карандашных заметок, чернильных клякс. Дин ставит бутылку с пивом между ног и просматривает слова, расположенные в алфавитном порядке, которые Сэм пометил, пока учил синонимы к слову «заклинание» или антонимы к слову «кровь». Дин перелистывает страницы как колоду карт - нескольких не хватает, видимо, сильно были нужны – пока не находит словарную статью к словам «уходить» и «одинокий». Никаких пометок, страницы почти как новые. Допив пиво, он открывает новую бутылку, пьет до тех пор, пока язык не начинает жечь от газа.

\- — -

Калеб снабжает его таким количеством амуниции, что на год хватит, и Дин аккуратно все распаковывает, достает маленькие коробки из больших ящиков, перекладывает все в багажник «Импалы». На окраине Оклахома-Сити он перекладывает книги в один из ящиков и убирает их к литым пулям. Разваливающуюся картонную коробку Дин оставляет на обочине шоссе.

\- — -

Сэм звонит.

Дин улыбается кассирше, и та краснеет, когда берет десятидолларовую купюру, и их пальцы касаются.

\- Дорогая, пакет не нужен, - говорит ей Дин, а звонок перенаправляется на голосовую почту.

Дин бредёт к выходу из магазина, по пути пробегаясь раскрытой ладонью по корешкам книг и выравнивая их по краю полки. Солнце садится за горизонт, и на пустую парковку опускаются сумерки. Сверху горят огни магазина, смешиваясь с остатками дневного света. Он укладывается на заднем сидении, растягиваясь на кожаной обивке. На этот раз запах клея и чернила. Исправные, неиспользованные. Новые. Он проговаривает про себя, едва слышно шепчет первые строки: «С Дином я познакомился сразу после того, как расстался с женой»***. Вскинув бровь после прочитанного, он откидывает голову на дверное стекло, смеётся, и переворачивает на следующую страницу. 

**конец.**

**Author's Note:**

> *название взято из стихотворения Dorianne Laux “Enough Music”  
> **Джером Сэлинджер, «Над пропастью во ржи», пер. Р. Райт-Ковалевой  
> ***Джек Керуак, «В Дороге», пер. В.Когана


End file.
